


Asking a question

by Zelphyr04



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Marriage Proposal, happy couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelphyr04/pseuds/Zelphyr04
Summary: They eyes met, while the fire in them had dimmed a little during the fight, but as soon as their eyes each other it light up, as if their eyes meeting added fuel to a fire that had started to dime. Neither wanted to be the one that let go, both desired to dominate the other, to put the other one into submission.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	Asking a question

**Asking a question**

  
They eyes met, while the fire in them had dimmed a little during the fight, but as soon as their eyes each other it light up, as if their eyes meeting added fuel to a fire that had started to dime. Neither wanted to be the one that let go, both desired to dominate the other, to put the other one into submission. 

  
These fight were something that happened quite often between the two women, whether it was a verbal fight or a physical one. While the verbal fights happened often in the work place – those fights would stay in the verbal stage – the physical happened at home, were no one could see how those fights ended and mostly who won. When they fought in the workplace, they always attracted a lot of attention, mostly by the end of then they would have a big public, especially if they fought in the bullpen (?) were everyone could see and hear then. If they fought in Kaia’s office (she was the CEO), there would still be a crowd, but they could only listen, not see. 

Kacey, who had never been able to put Kaia into submission, was especially fired up today. This was the day she would win against Kaia. Kaia always manage to win against her when it became physical, it wasn’t that she was stronger than Kacey, it was mostly that Kacey was really easily distracted by Kaia, whether it was her face, her arms, her legs, her smile, well anything about her girlfriend would suffice to through her of her game. And Kaia, well Kaia knew that and how to it to her advantage. 

A few droplets of sweat fell on their breast, that were, at that point of their fight out, of their confinement, at some point in their battle, their cloths had been taken off by the other. Neither knew when exactly but they knew that they were off. Right now they were both still standing, but they both knew that soon, one of them (most probably Kaia) would over power the other and they would be on the floor.

Kacey looked at her girlfriends face, they were both tired – their confrontation were usually over by now, but today neither one of them wanted to let go. She was the one who usually let her girlfriend win, but today she had something she wanted to say and she would say it only if she won and she really wanted to say it so, she was going to win today, even if she had to play dirty.

Kaia smirked, her girlfriend was thinking about something, and she used that moment to over power her and send them both onto the floor. They fought of dominance for a while, until Kaia managed to pin Kacey on the floor, smiling, thinking that she had won over her. She brought her face near her girlfriends’ and whispered: “yield” to which Kacey surprised her by kissing her fully on her lips, this bought her defense down. Kacey took this opportunity to overpower her and change their position so that Kaia was under her. 

Kaia gaped at her girlfriend, truly impress that she used such a tactic to win over her. Kacey was smiling so bright that she couldn’t bring herself to fight back and just started laughing. They stayed like this for a while, until Kacey reached under he couch, and took out a red velvet box. 

**Author's Note:**

> For the full story, here is my tumblr : 
> 
> https://zelphyr04.tumblr.com/


End file.
